


Deja Vu

by pleasesetdanonfire



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angels and Demons AU, Death, M/M, Past Lives, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesetdanonfire/pseuds/pleasesetdanonfire
Summary: Some things can trigger the sensation of Deja Vu. For instance, seeing a complete stranger walk passed and feeling as if you have seen them before or hearing a simple phrase and almost being able to quote it as it leaves someone's mouth.Deja Vu(daZHa voo)nounA feeling of already having experienced a situation.Sam or SamuelOrigin: HebrewTo hear god, Asked of GodDamienOrigin: GreekUntamed, To kill





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Very short first chapter just to break ground and see if people think this story will be worth anything. Let me know!

Sam's hearing was jarred as the demon's blade scraped across his head and hit the bronze pillar behind him, ringing through the metal. It rendered the redhead into a state of shock for a moment as he put a finger to his ear and tried to shake it off, feeling blood drip through his short, cropped auburn hair and trickle passed his ear. He didn't have long to recover, however, because the black haired male had flipped his knife in his hand, aiming it back towards the angel's throat as he thrust forward again. Sam dropped to the floor and rolled towards the staircase, leaping with one foot onto the banister and as the other foot made contact with the metal, he pushed off, landing on the floor below with a thud. His feet hurt on impact, but he didn't have enough time to care about his joints at the moment. He could see the doorway a few feet away, and outside he could see his comrades engrossed in battle as well. He could hear the shrieks of agony as Demon and Angel alike were vanquished. If he could get out there, he could help them. He heard a rustling sound right on his heels and just as he reached the archway, the demon appeared in a black mist in front of him.

"Where are you going, _Sammie_? The _right hand of God_ shouldn't leave his post. That is you, right? _Samuel_? Daddy's favorite?" The demon's voice was like silk, spoken in a sultry, smooth baritone. His skin was a shade of smoke embers. Grey, with a hint of a yellow shade. His posture was authoritative; He stood straight, head up, lips quirked in mockery. His jet black hair was swept back with gel, a single strand laying laying across his forehead, knocked loose from their scuffle.

"Damien, I presume?" Sam straightened, standing his ground. "Could it _truly_ be Lucifer's _very own_ hitman? Here for _me_?" The angel lifted his head, mimicking the demon's own actions and causing the light to reflect in his cerulean eyes, hinting at a gleam of mischief.

The demon stepped forward, something like a smirk playing at his lips. As he gained ground, the tower door slammed shut behind him. The angel lowered his head, backing away as his face twisted into frustration. 


End file.
